world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Ordnance QF 2-pounder
The Ordnance QF 2-Pounder, often abbreviated to 2-Pdr, was a British designed and manufactured 1930's era anti-tank gun. Description As fitted into fighting vehicles, the QF 2-Pounder was just over 2 meters in length and weighed 814kg. The Armor Piercing rounds were capable of penetrating 53mm of vertical armor at 500m. Although developed, this gun was never issued with a high explosive rounds, which limited its effectiveness in the field.Hogg Ian, "Tank Killing",'' Sidgwick & Jackson'', 1996 The 2-Pounder was different from later British anti-tank guns in that its infantry mount was a cruciform platform, allowing the gun a 360-degree horizontal rotation.Zabecki, David T., "World War II in Europe: An Encyclopedia", Routledge, May 1, 2015 The traverse gear had two speeds; a fast mode for aquring targets and a slower mode for precise aiming. Like most anti-tank guns, the 2-Pounder's gunners were protected by a metal shield.http://www.desertrats.org.uk/equipartillery.htm History In 1934 the War Office issued a request for the design of a 40mm Anti-Tank gun firing a 2-Pound shell. Vickers Armstrong began work on the design. The Army, however, did not bring the gun into use until 1938, by which point its 53mm penetration was struggling to keep up with advances in German armorhttp://www.militaryfactory.com/armor/detail.asp?armor_id=468. During the invasion of France the Low Countries, numerous 2-Pounders were captured and procured by the Germans. These were designated "PaK 192(e)" when captured from British troops and "PaK 154(b)" when captured from Belgians. In the North African theater, 2-Pounders were often mounted in the rear-sections of trucks and lorries facing backwards in what was called "portee". While this was originally intended for easier transportation, the weapons were sometimes used and fired in this position. The 2-Pounder gun was mounted on various British military vehicles, mainly infantry tanks like the Valentine, Matilda, and early versions of the Churchill. A number of armored cars were equipped with 2-Pounder guns. Early cruiser tanks utilized the 2-Pounder as well. In 1941, the 2-Pounder was still the only British anti-tank gun in service. It suffered against the newer Panzer IIIs and Panzer IVs, struggling to pierce their heavy armor unless at very close ranges. The incompetent 2-Pounder was finally relieved by the introduction 6-Pounder in 1942. In the Pacific and Far East theaters, the 2-Pounder remained a useful weapon against the much less developed Japanese armor. While it was retired from Europe and North Africa in 1942, the 2-Pounder continued to serve in the East for much longer.http://www.tanks-encyclopedia.com/ww2/gb/AT-guns/2-pounder.php# In order to extend the service life of the 2-pounder, a barrel-extension was produced later in the war using the squeeze-bore principle to increase shell velocity. Codenamed "Little John", this adapter was mainly used on the Daimler Armoured Car.Zaloga, Steven J., Brian Delf, "US Anti-tank Artillery 1941-45", Osprey Publishing, 2005 Variants Mk IX: '''Pre-war production with autofrettage barrel. * '''MK IX-A: A simplified variant for mass production. Mk X: Later production with a forged barrel. * Mk X-A: An altered version with different dimensions. * Mk X-B: A late-war variant designed for vehicles and fitting the "Little John" device. Notes # It should be noted that although the picture included is of the breech of a QF 2-Pounder, the turret itself is that of a Valentine light tank. References Category:Ordnance QF 2-Pounder Category:Anti-Tank Guns Category:British Artillery Category:Artillery